JP2016-38846A discloses as a conventional control system for a vehicle configured to detect an area of a steering wheel touched by a hand of a driver during automated driving and to judge that there was an override action by the driver to manual driving (so-called “override”) and switch from automated driving to manual driving when the area touched by a hand is a constant one or more.